Gaim Gaiden: Kamen Rider Kurokage
by Pikatwig
Summary: Set in the Summer Movie storyline. Hase sees a mysterious monster working alongside a mysterious Kamen Rider who belongs to no team. Can he find the power to fight him and protect those he cares about? One-Shot.


Pikatwig: Oh the Gaim Gaidens… how I wait for subtitled versions to emerge. *sits down* But I'm not totally out of Gaim. I'll admit, Drive has improved, but Gaim's still the best season in my eyes. And before you ask, we've been meaning to do Mega Gaim, but lack of interest, plus some issues with KKD being able to upload files has put a bit of a damper on those plans…

KKD: But who knows, maybe I'll start posting it along with SSESG. They were intended to be paired together, after all.

Pikatwig: True, true. So… when the first two Gaidens were revealed, those who pre-ordered got a special code to vote for who the focus on the next one would be. The choices were Ryugen, Gridon, Kurokage, Knuckle, Jam, Duke, Sigurd and Marika. Sadly, we didn't get to pick either Fifteen or Kamuro… would've loved to see more about them, being honest. But regardless, the winners of the poll are Kamen Riders Duke and Knuckle.

KKD: That's okay, I guess, but I would've liked to have seen more of Micchy, get Ryugen back up in there. Also, where exactly would they put Kurokage in that? He got killed early on, remember?

Pikatwig: True. But both Gaidens were set earlier in the show's timeline, however, Knuckle's is… surprisingly set AFTER Gaim's end and Movie War with Drive. That… leaves a lot of plot holes, not the least being… *picture of the Maron Energy Lockseed appears* ...that. Laziness at it's finest.

KKD: Seriously, I thought Matsubokkuri Energy was lazy… at least Dragonfruits Energy had the decency of making the plastic of the lock a different color to make it unique.

Pikatwig: And the Dragonfruit Energy Lockseed wasn't just a lazy re-use of an already existing Lockseed… but this? It's. Just. A. Re. Color.

KKD: But enough about that, you're probably wondering why we're here discussing this? Right? *camera nods*

Pikatwig: Well, I took the initiative of thinking up some Gaim Gaidens myself. We're focusing on two official Riders at the moment… and those two? *takes out pictures of Kurokage and Marika*

KKD: Yes, I know I just mentioned Kurokage's death, but in all honesty, I think we need to find out what happened to this guy before that point. And Marika… well, given the options, and seeing Baron got his Gaiden in as well, might as well, right?

Pikatwig: True. And for Kurokage, how will we explain him being around.

KKD: Will he be a ghost? Will he be temporarily resurrected by Kouta? Will it be a permanent revival?

Pikatwig: Nope. Nope. And… nope. We got something that can help us… *walks off and returns with a copy of the Gaim Summer Movie* He was brought back to life here.

KKD: Wait, what? How's that gonna help?

Pikatwig: Again, he was brought back to life in Lapis' world. It's a great setting.

KKD: Oh yea, you really liked bringing in Kamuro, right? So… yea. We can work with that.

Pikatwig: So… disclaimers?

KKD: Gaim style? *pulls out a black Lockseed labeled with a D on it. and unlocks it*

 **=DISCLAIMERS!=**

KKD: *tosses it to Pikatwig*

Pikatwig: *tosses it at screen*

 **DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN ANY OF THIS~! We just own the idea for this story, Kamen Rider belongs to Toei, Bandai, and its respective owners.**

* * *

Hase looked at the soccer net for a moment, focusing on sending the ball into the goal. He rushed forward but… suddenly he saw Zangetsu in front of him, making him come to a total halt.

" _What's the matter, scared?"_ Zangetsu asked him.

Hase paused for a moment, trying to look away, "It's just another illusion…"

He once again attempted to kick the ball, but he saw Zangetsu standing in front of him. This made him freeze up at first, only for the crowds to snap at him, he attempted to remind himself that he was the only one that was there, and with a roar he moved past the illusion of Zangetsu, only to smack himself in the forehead after he kicked the ball and it bounced right off of the post of the goal and returned right at him.

* * *

"Hase-san?" Jonouchi's voice said in worry as he attempted to shake him awake, "Hase-san?!"

Hase then slowly began to wake up, seeing Jonouchi and Oren were there.

"Jonouchi-san, Oren-san…" Hase smiled.

"Daijoubou?" Jonouchi asked.

"...hai. Just accidentally hit my head… nothing much…"

"You've been being sort of reckless… again. I thought moi beat that out of you…" Oren groaned.

Hase just sighed in response before he got up and walked away, trying to get his mind cleared. He knew that since a bad game vs Team Yggdrasil, he had been afraid of the Rider Zangetsu, and didn't want to seem like the weak link of the team, so he began to train hard and try to use his powers as Kurokage to be of help. However, the thought of Zangetsu made him feel like he was a coward.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere outside Zawame City, somebody was snapping pictures with a really old looking magenta camera.

"So… this must be… Gaim no Sekai (Gaim's World)," the person commented to himself as he snapped a few more pictures.

He continued to look around before coming across some soccer fields. He snapped a single picture, when suddenly, a sort of screen appeared. In a flash, something emerged from it. It was some sort of kaijin, some lion/Bixie-like monster with a gold head, green body, gray legs, and a set of large claws on his right hand.

"Nani?" he gawked in confusion.

"Your presence in this world has caused a rift to form… it caused a monster from the world where they rest to emerge…" a male voice informed. A male teen walked over to him, wearing a white shirt, silver jacket, black jeans, white shoes and a mysterious bracelet on his wrist, "...get out. Leave this problem to the local Riders… and saying 'no' is not an option here…"

His bracelet began to shine and caused a strong gust of wind to blow this mysterious cameraman away. The cameraman then was flung through some silver mist before the male teen scoffed.

"Stay out of my world… Decade," he muttered before he turned to the kaijin, "And now for you. You're one of the Inves who threatened the other world…"

He attempted to blow it away, but the Inves was able to run for it, ducking behind some podiums and managing to run.

* * *

" _Hase?" a voice asked._

" _...give me… my power back!" Hase's voice shouted._

" _Spit that out right now!" Zangetsu's voice shouted at him._

" _Come on. Don't you recognize me?" a voice shouted, but when he said who he was, his voice was seemingly almost blurred out or censored out, "I'm not going to hurt you!"_

 _Hase just roared as he tried to run._

 _He saw some sort of Rider, but whoever he was, he was blurred out. He flung his weapon away and ran over to him, and began to punch him._

" _He knew this would happen…" the Rider muttered. The next thing Hase knew, he was in the water._

"What's happening? ...where am I?" _Hase asked himself, as he saw the Rider walk over to him. He dropped his weapon and got onto his knees and looked at his hands._

" _I can't murder a human… how could I?!" he shouted, hitting the water they were currently in out of frustration, "Please… wake up, Hase!"_

" _Come on, Hase! I don't want to have to hurt you! Hase!"_

 _Hase looked over to see the four Riders of Team Genesis, with Sigurd hurrying over to attack him._

 _ **=CHERRY ENERGY!=**_

* * *

Hase woke up in his room, gasping and panting for breath from the nightmare he woke up from.

"...What the heck was that?" Hase panted, as he rubbed away the sweat, trying to calm down as he stared at his own hand, "Wh-wh-what was that?"

He then noticed there was some blood on his hand. Hase got up and looked at his reflection, seeing there was a mark by his right cheek, it almost seemed fresh, like a sword slash or… an arrow shot.

"W-w-w-what is… happ-p-p-pening to me?" he asked, falling to his knees.

* * *

The next day, Hase began walking around the streets, a bandage on his cheek, as he tried to comprehend his dream from last night.

Hase slowly watched some kids kicking soccer balls, thinking of his team to get his mind off the pain of last night, but then he got a headache as images of the nightmare replayed in his mind. He attempted to fight them off, but they kept coming.

Suddenly, they went away when screaming began, making him look up and see the kids running away from something, he looked up to see a monster, which appeared to be on some sort of a leash. The person holding this leash was wearing a beige cloak, black glasses and a beige cap over his eyes.

"This world… should not exist," he muttered, staring at Hase, "You… shouldn't even be here right now,"

"What do you mean?"

The man said nothing as he took out a Sengoku Driver and placed it on, the indicator taking shape of a European Knight of sorts.

"Henshin…" he announced, taking out a an avocado Lockseed with the code of "LS-17".

 **=AVOCADO!=**

A giant avado appeared above him from an energy sparkle.

He inserted it into his driver and let the standby sound begin, the sound of european trumpets ringing out as the monster stared at him.

 **=LOCK ON!=**

Hase looked on in confusion for a moment, until the being sliced it open.

 **=COME ON! AVOCADO ARMS! DESTROYER~ OF REALITI~ES!=**

His armor was a sort of rusted green, the base suit being a green shade, while the avocado covered his torso was large and bulky, and his visor was a much more vibrant lime green as his suit seemed to be themed after a more traditional European Knight, even having feathers atop his head.

"...guess I got no choice…" Hase gulped nervously as he took out his own Sengoku Driver, "Henshin!"

 **=MATSUBOKKURI!=**

 **=LOCK ON!=**

 **=SEIYA!=**

 **=MATSUBOKKURI ARMS! ISHIGEKI IN THE SHADOW!=**

Now in his full armor, Hase readied the Kagematsu and charged forward. The Rider in green just letting the chain go, letting the Inves charge forward. Seeing this, Kurokage almost froze, recognizing the creature.

"No… it can't be…" Kurokage gulped as he held onto the Kagematsu tightly.

He stood defensively as the Inves ran forward and slashed at his right shoulder, sending Kurokage flying backwards and into a tree.

"Ite... That hurt…" Kurokage groaned.

The Inves was ready to strike again, when it felt a bit of pain itself. This allowed Kurokage to charge in and begin to slash with the Kagematsu. He slashed at the Inves with his spear, managing to use it like a pole vault, and even use it to balance himself while doing some complex air flips. The Inves was knocked back, but Kurokage lost his grip on the Kagematsu as he felt sharp twinges of pain.

"Wh-What's happening?!" Kurokage gasped.

"I'm not telling you," the Rider responded.

"Who are you?! What team do you belong to?!"

"My name… guess you can call me… Kamen Rider Fate. And I belong to no team… I seek to only stop the destroyer of worlds… preventing him from destroying this world, as he let this beast in. But… this world should not existexist at all…" he stated, as he armed himself with his weapon, which was a scythe with a chain attached to the back, and what look like the hilt of a gun on it, "...I will show you your fate."

"Oh no..." Kurokage grunted, dodging the scythe as best he could. He got tripped up by the chain part, causing Kurokage to drop the Kagematsu. It was sent flying into the air and it chipped the Inves' right hand. It screamed in pain nearly the same time as Kurokage did as he felt his hand was on fire.

"...I'll let you live, for now." Fate smirked as he made a collar appear on the Inves, who struggled to get it off only to begin to struggle to breath.

Kurokage also soon had trouble breathing, gripping his neck on pain as he attempted to see what was happening to him. He started choking when the Inves did, Fate slowly dragged him away, with Kurokage finally now being able to breath a bit more. He panted, catching his breath as he dropped his henshin and reverted back to normal.

"Hase!" Jonouchi shouted as he ran over to Hase's side, "Hase? Hase, get up!"

Oren looked at his second student in concern, helping him up with Jonouchi.

"...Something's... wrong…" Hase said weakly as he was carried to a hospital.

"Don't over exert yourself, Hase-san," Jonouchi told him.

* * *

Hase rested in a hospital bed, very uncertain about what was going on, and the chance he could have to aid in the All Rider's Cup. He then thought back to the Inves and his nightmare, thinking they both were intertwined somehow.

"What does this all mean?"

" _One of your lives is intersecting with yourself,"_ a mysterious voice informed.

"Huh? Who's that?"

" _I am nobody important… but… that monster… it is you. Or rather… another version of yourself. He gave in to dark temptations and became that monster. The monster was slain… but its spirit escaped from a monster afterlife and into this world. The reason you are hurt when he is hurt is because… you two are the same person. The only way you two can be at peace is if he is removed from this reality."_

"...how can I do that? It's not like I can match it's friend in power. Seriously… how am I supposed to beat that?"

 _"To know that, you must truly understand yourself and grow beyond what he did. I'm going to give you an offer… a Lockseed only slightly stronger than your Matsubokkuri Lockseed, or a Lockseed that would instantly destroy them. Which would you take?"_

Hase was initially going to say the latter, but he realized this was some sort of a test or something. He began to think of which to choose.

'On the one hand… I'd get all of the power I'd need to stop them. But… I might end up like him if I do... On the other hand I'd be able to find a way to stop him with power that I could control...' Hase thought, weighing his options. He occasionally snuck glances at his Sengoku Driver and his Lockseed. As this happened, two glowing Lockseed fruits appeared before him, only glowing silver brightly, the other was glowing yellow but not as bright.

" _Take your pick…"_

The black haired teen in the hospital bed looked at the two Lockseeds, before he came to his choice.

"...I'll take the weaker one. If power is what drove the other me to become... That... Then I resolve to be a better person… and to protect others," Hase answered as the silver fruit turned black and faded out of existence before the yellow fruit landed in his hand, becoming a Honeydew Lockseed with the code of "LS-20"

 _"You chose wisely, Ryoji Hase. You will be able to grow past your concerns and be able to have a true resolve to aid and protect others…"_

"But… a question. If that other me gets hurt, I get hurt. So… how do I stop him?"

" _Simple. Just beat him up just enough for me to get a chance to send him back to where he belongs, and with him out of the way, you can fight Fate no problem. Ganbare, Kamen Rider Kurokage,"_

With that, the voice vanished allowing Hase a moment to look at his new Lockseed.

* * *

Later, Oren and Jonouchi were practicing some soccer kicks and defenses.

"We need to pick up the pace with Hase in the hospital! Allons-y! Allons-y!" Oren shouted.

Jonouchi was in the goal, blocking the incoming balls and despite Oren's best kick, he was able to block them.

Suddenly, flaming explosions in the form of soccer balls came flying to them, sending Oren flying into the bleachers as Jonouchi dodged it.

"That monster that attacked Hase-san… Henshin!"

 **=DONGU~RI!=**

 **=LOCK ON!=**

 **=COME ON! DONGURI~ ARMS! NEVER~ GI~VE U~~P!=**

Now as Gridon, Jonouchi charged with his Donkachi, actually managing to smack away explosions as they came to him. He saw the Inves approach as the mystery figure let it off of its leash.

"Anata wa?!" Gridon demanded.

"...just a passing through Kamen Rider… engrave that into your memory. Henshin," the figure declared, setting his Lockseed into position.

 **=AVACADO!=**

 **=LOCK ON!=**

 **=COME ON! AVOCADO ARMS! DESTROYER~ OF REALITI~ES!=**

Fate stood ready with his scythe now in its gun mode, firing powerful avocado shaped blasts at Gridon, knocking him around before Gridon was knocked out of his henshin.

"Not even worth the effort," he shrugged, when suddenly, a soccer ball hit him in the back of the head, "Ugh! ...Nani?"

Hase came running over before leaping into the air, and with a roar, kicked Fate in the face, actually managing to knock him down, "Jonouchi, Oren, you two okay?"

"As okay as I can be…" Jonouchi admitted.

"I've been better… beat them for us, s'il vous plait," Oren requested.

"Understood," Hase nodded, preparing his Matsubokkuri Lockseed, "HENSHIN!"

 **=MATSUBOKKURI!=**

 **=LOCK ON!=**

 **=SEIYA!=**

 **=MATSUBOKKURI ARMS! ISHIGEKI IN THE SHADOW!=**

Kurokage stood ready to fight, having the Kagematsu at the ready, twirling it a bit before he turned to the Inves, seeing they all had the same injuries.

"...Believe me... What I'm about to do is mercy for you…" Kurokage told the Inves.

"What's he doing?" Jonouchi whispered to Oren.

"Don't know…" Oren shrugged as Kurokage and the Inves circled each other. They glared at each-other, Kurokage loosening the Kagematsu only slightly before the Inves charged and and Kurokage managed to dodge out of the way.

"...I know who you are." Kurokage stated.

The Inves just growled before it slashed at one of Kurokage's legs, causing him to fall over and have to use the Kagematsu to support himself. The Inves couldn't support itself up, having sustained the same wound.

"We are the same..." Kurokage panted, as he stood up, "And you need to go and rest… and stay that way!"

With that, he sliced his Lockseed three times.

 **=MATSUBOKKURI SPAR~KING!=**

Kurokage then spun around the Kagematsu to make a vortex and used it to blow the Inves towards the bleachers, where a zipper that would return it to it's own reality would be. The Inves fell in, the zipper closing up as it landed.

"So you got the monster back home. Big whoop…" Fate shrugged, before Kurokage turned to Fate.

"And you... You allowed him to run wild here, and threatened to kill me in the process. Now..." Kurokage responded, pulling out the Honeydew Lockseed, "I can stop you!"

 **=HONE~YDEW!=**

 **=LOCK OFF!=**

Fate gasped before Kurokage set the Lockseed into his driver.

 **=LOCK ON!=**

 **=SEIYA!=**

 **=HONEYDEW ARMS! KAZE NO CHIKARA, HAS ARRIVED!=**

With that, a green-yellow armor dropped down and unfolded onto Kurokage, similar to Zangetsu's Melon Arms, but the armor took on a more shogun/ninja theme and the armor was colored a light green with his visor a creamy white color, and in his right hand was a rifle that looked like a sliced open honeydew carved into position, Kurokage preparing to fire with it, and when he fired it sent him flying with a strong gust of wind.

Fate couldn't help but laugh at how Kurokage accidentally hit himself with his weapon.

"Ouch... Need to get used to that…" he grunted as he got up and switched his weapon around so the right side would be aiming at Fate, when he got an idea and sliced his Lockseed once.

 **=HONEY~DEW~ SQUASH!=**

With that, Kurokage aimed his rifle down and used the wind to fly up high and then enter a cyclone of a sorts, actually scooping up some soccerballs. Kurokage began to quickly kick them, hitting Fate with them because he had no idea where they were coming from. This was followed up by Kurokage actually blasting him with a condensed wind shot.

"...okay, that was… something," Fate shrugged as he made his scythe into the machine gun mode and began to blast at Kurokage, who was actually able to use his rifle to send the shots flying right back at Fate, causing increased damage because of the wind and their own power was actually rather damaging.

"Suge…" Jonouchi gawked.

"Impressive…" Oren added.

Kurokage made a tornado and sent Fate flying into the air, before slicing the Lockseed once.

 **=HONEY~DEW~ SQUASH!=**

With that, Kurokage used his rifle to fly above the tornado and Rider Kicked right into the eye of the tornado and sent Fate crashing down to the ground.

"Had enough yet?" Kurokage asked.

"No… not yet… tch… Onore, Kurokage!" Fate roared before he pulled out a sort of card and slid it into his scythe, which suddenly caused ten symbols to appear on his chest, then he roared as the armor turned magenta and gained some black highlights.

"...uh…" Kurokage gulped.

 **=HONEY~DEW~ SQUASH!=**

Kurokage took aim and fired a blast of wind at Fate, however, he summoned what appeared to be a holographic image of another Kamen Rider to block it.

"What the?!" Kurokage gawked as this image took out a rather large sword and sliced at him, "...spade."

Kurokage then let out a soft groan, when he saw a silver glow in his right hand.

" _You have earned the right to use these. Use them to protect those you care for…"_

Kurokage looked to see two items in his right hand, one of them being an Energy version of his normal Lockseed and the other was the black core in the center of a Genesis Driver.

"How do I use these?" he asked, when Fate ran over and smacked his Driver with his scythe, however, this only resulted in sending Kurokage's Rider Indicator off, "Huh?! ...Wait...maybe that's it..."

He loaded in the Genesis Core and quickly got out his Matsubokkuri Energy Lockseed and normal Matsubokkuri Lockseed.

"Here goes..."

 **=MATSUBOKKURI!/MATSUBOKKURI ENERGY!=**

He loaded in the two Lockseeds and this caused the two Matsubokkuri Armor Parts to converge. He then sliced the two open.

 **=SEIYA, MIX!=**

 **=MATSUBOKKURI ARMS! INSHIGEKI, IN THE SHADOWS! ...JINBA MATSUBOKKURI!=**

Kurokage's new form looked similar to Gaim's Jinba Modes combined with Kurokage's normal armor, but having the image of when the Mattsubokkuri Energy Lockseed was opened up as decals.

"Nani?!" Fate gasped.

"Suge…" Jonouchi gawked.

"Incroyable…" Oren added.

Kurokage stood ready and he took out his weapon, a combined version of the Kagematsu and the Kagematsu-Shin, while lacking size, it had the bladed parts of both weapons on both edges. He twirled it a bit before pointing one edge at Fate.

"You are going down!" he shouted, charging forward. He slashed at Fate with ease, knocking him off balance and onto his knees.

"Onore!" Fate roared until Kurokage stood still and another Kurokage spawned from him and stood to his left.

Oren and Jonouchi gawked at this before nearly 20 Kurokages stood there and all charged in, slashing with their twin-sided lances. This went on until they all sliced their locks three times.

 **=SEIYA!=**

 **=MATSUBOKKURI SPARKING!=**

 **=JINBA MATSUBOKKURI SPARKING!=**

They all split their weapons back into the two Kagematsus and tossed them at Fate, keeping him still, making him notice there was one Kurokage airborne.

 **=SEIYA!=**

 **=MATSUBOKKURI SQUASH!=**

 **=JINBA MATSUBOKKURI SQUASH!=**

He then tossed his weapon right at him and entered a Rider Kick, roaring all the way down before a tornado appeared around him and he trapped his foe in a vortex and he was sent flying, the Sengoku Driver his foe had was now destroyed, reverting him back to normal.

All of the Kurokages remerged to the real one, who ran over to find where the man landed, but he was nowhere in sight.

"Kuso! ...he got away..." Kurokage groaned as he dropped his henshin.

"Hase-san… that was totally awesome!" Jonouchi stated.

" _Magnifique_ ," Oren added.

"...I was just trying to help" he replied, looking at what he just obtained.

* * *

(Insert Ending Theme: Hanging on by a Thread by The Letter Black)

The mysterious boy who had encountered the photographer watched as Hase was back to practicing his game with a smile.

"Perhaps I was a bit too harsh on him. That incident allowed a mistake to be avoided…" he smiled. He watched as Team Baron joined Team Charamart for practice, the boy smiled and walked off.

However, unknown to the boy, Peko had managed to reach into Hase's bag and take his Energy Lockseed…

* * *

"There was a break in of the unfinished prototype Driver?" Yoko asked Ryouma, now back in the prime reality.

"There sure was. And this is gonna be a major set back…" Ryouma groaned as he began to poke his pencil onto a piece of paper, "I'll have to settle for the prototype… ugh…"

Yoko just looked at him for a moment, simply nodding.

 _(As the scene ended, the AR Kurokage's current Lockseeds, Matsubokkuri, Honeydew and Matsubokkuri Energy came across the screen, and they closed along with a zipper with the Kurokage symbol on it.)_

(End Insert Ending)

* * *

Pikatwig: We finished!

KKD: Yea. Good to see the waste of space energy Lockseed found some real use here.

Pikatwig: And it's also explained how the thing wound up with Peko before the alternate reality faded out of existence. So… thoughts on this chapter and could you see it being a real Gaim Gaiden?

KKD: Well, I thought this was really enjoyable. I like how we improved on Hase here, made him grow, and especially found use for the Matsubokkuri Energy Lockseed. Also, even though all I know of the Gaidens was the summaries, I think this could work.

Pikatwig: Cool. And if I had to pick a favorite part… it would be Hase using his Jinba Mode and the ability associated with it: duplication. ...don't ever expect us to use that Energy Lockseed again...

KKD: Those of you familiar with our thoughts on it should know why. Plus, the power it had was to poke fun at how the suit ended up as the one used by the Kurokage Troopers.

Pikatwig: Yep. So… what was your favorite part?

KKD: The final battle where AR Hase used both Honeydew and made good use of Matsubokkuri Energy in his new Jinba form.

Pikatwig: Yep. And with that, that's it for today. Just Live More.

KKD: Jaa ne!


End file.
